


Love It If We Made It

by ultsmrk



Series: — reader fics; [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dating Pact, F/M, Friends to Lovers, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: At ten-years-old, you made a promise to your best friend that if neither of you were dating at twenty-five, you would date each other. Thirteen years later, you finally fulfil that promise.





	Love It If We Made It

You are ten years old, sprawled across the bedroom floor of your best friend, Jaehyun. The two of you spent the afternoon doing what normal kids would do -- various competitions of Mario Kart (where one of you  _ nearly  _ ended up throwing the Wii remote at the TV because they were a little too into the game.), watching cartoons and filling your stomach on junk food and fizzy drinks. The night wore on, and the two of you stay up into the late hours telling ghost stories.

“Stop!” You whined, shuddering behind your pillow as Jaehyun chuckles. Jaehyun reached forward to grab a handful of marshmallows from the bowl between you, and he hummed happily as he munched on them.

“You look like a squirrel.” You giggled, as you also reached forward to grab some of the candy. Jaehyun reached for more marshmallows, and quickly moved his hands as if he were a squirrel storing away nuts for the winter.

“More ghost stories?” Jaehyun asked, his mouth still stuffed with candy. 

“No!” You whined again, grabbing your pillow. “No more ghost stories. Please?”

“Okay, okay.” Jaehyun said. “What else do you wanna talk about?”

“Uhm..” you hummed, searching through the cracks in your brain for another topic of conversation. “Oh! I know! Did you hear about Johnny? He got himself a girlfriend.”

“I saw them on the playground yesterday. Holding hands and hugging behind the jungle gym.” Jaehyun said.

“Do you think they’ve kissed yet?”

“Ew.” Jaehyun wrinkled his nose at the thought. “He’s gonna get cooties.”

“Cooties don’t exist, Jae.” You chuckled.

“Yeah, they do.” Jaehyun insisted. “My older brother got them the other week. He kissed his girlfriend the other night and woke up the next day feeling sick. He was off school for three days.”

“He probably had the flu.” You said. “Besides, if you’re so scared of cooties, why are you friends with me?”

“You can’t have them.” Jaehyun said, matter-of-factly. “You’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“How do you know that?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve kissed boys before.”

“Your Harry Styles body pillow doesn’t count.”

“I  _ do not  _ have a Harry Styles body pillow.” You gasped, even though you did. You just made sure it was out of Jaehyun’s eyesight when he came over. Although, you obviously had not hid it very well if Jaehyun was bringing it up.

“Anyways.” You changed the subject quickly. “Wanna play truth-or-truth?”

“Truth-or-truth?”

“Truth or dare, without the dare.”

“I guess.” Jaehyun shrugged. “I’ll go first. Do you have a Harry Styles body pillow?”

“No.”

“That’s a lie. I’ve seen it.” Jaehyun grinned. “Don’t lie to your best friend, Y/N.”

“Fine. But I don’t sleep with it.” Jaehyun giggled, happy to have pried the information out of you so easily. “Okay, my turn.”

The game continued for a little while, the two of you passing back mundane truths to spill, to who ate the last pizza slice and who cried during The Lion King. Until, eventually, the question came up.

“Who do you like?”

You asked the question as naturally as you could, whilst still nervously fiddling with the hairband on your wrist. 

“I like everybody.” Jaehyun answered.

“No,” you clarified. “Who do you  _ like  _ like?”

“Uhm.” Jaehyun paused, thinking of his answer. “I don’t know. I haven’t really thought of anybody that way.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun nodded, before turning the question back to you. “Okay, who do  _ you  _ like-like?”

“Uhm..” you hesitated with your answer for a little while, looking down at your feet. “Nobody..”

“You’re lying again.” Jaehyun hummed. “Y/N, stop lying to me.”

You were lying. You did like someone. And, that someone was sat right in front of you, telling you to stop lying to him. 

At least, you were sure you liked him. That was all that helped explain the random moments when you felt really happy whenever he was happy, or why when you daydreamed in class he always seemed to appear. But Jaehyun would never like-like you, right? The two of you were best friends. That would just be weird. Right?

“What’s his name?”

“You don’t know him..” you tried to get Jaehyun off your back, wanting to hold onto your secret a little while longer until you knew for sure what it was.

“Tell me his name.” Jaehyun insisted. “I probably do know him.”

“He goes to another school.” You said. “I don’t wanna talk about it anymore, okay?”

“Fine.” Jaehyun pouts. “But if you get cooties from him, don’t give them to me.”

“I won’t.” You promised, breathing a sigh of relief as Jaehyun stopped pestering you about your not-imaginary crush. “Besides, my mom says I’m not allowed to date. Not until I’m an adult.”

“My parents tell me that too.” Jaehyun said. “I don’t want to be old when I get a girlfriend.”

“I have a fun idea.” You hummed. “A pact, shall we say?”

“Okay.” Jaehyun said, giggling at the thought of the scheme. “What is it?”

“You don’t want to be an old man when you date. I don’t want to be an old woman when I date.” You said. “So, how about - if we aren’t dating in a few years - we date each other?”

“Eww..” Jaehyun chuckles; the reaction slightly stabbed you in the heart, but you hid your reaction from him. “Dating each other?”

“Yeah.” You said. “It could be fun. We’re already super close anyways. I know all your favourite things, you know all my favourite things. Dating each other would be super easy.”

“How old though?” Jaehyun asked. “Like, fifty?”

“No. We might both be dead by then.” You insisted. “Maybe.. 22?”

“That’s not old.” Jaehyun said. “My cousin’s 22 and he doesn’t look old.”

“22 is a good age to date.” You considered. “My sister got a boyfriend at twenty-two.”

“But that’s not that far away either. It’s only..” Jaehyun pauses to count the difference on his fingers. “Twelve years.”

“Okay, okay.” You gave in. “25?”

“Hmm..” Jaehyun thought it over. “Okay. 25.”

You both shook on your plan, promising to make it stick. However, it wasn’t as easy to keep up with things as you expected. Within the next year, Jaehyun moved away. You never properly saw him again, but you did write to each other for two years before breaking contact. When you graduated high school and went off to college, you swore you saw a glimpse of an older Jaehyun in a photo on Facebook, but you were too afraid to ask about it, so you pushed it to the back of your mind.

You are now twenty-five, standing at the altar. It isn’t your wedding, though. This wedding is for your best friend, and you are the maid-of-honour. You stand with the other bridesmaids, awaiting the bride’s entrance. Until, somebody catches your eye. Jung Jaehyun, stood next to the groom as his best man. He doesn’t see you, so you take a quick glimpse up and down his tall frame, remembering the details so you can hopefully talk to him later at the reception.

You don’t get long to look, though. The wedding march begins, the procession stands, and the bride makes her entrance. You zone out throughout the service, not looking anywhere in particular. However, out of the corner of your eye, you catch Jaehyun looking at you with the same look of slight shock you had on your face when you saw him.

You come back to reality as the procession cheers, the bride and groom share a kiss as everyone coos and applauds them. You smile sheepishly as you clap along. Pretty soon, everyone clears out -- the bride and groom first, followed by bridesmaids and groomsmen without a word.

Hours later, you’re sat at the open bar at the wedding reception. Having changed out of your blue midi dress you wore at the service, you now sport a black mini dress that clings to your frame, and heels that sting your feet with every step, but the bride insists you wear them and so you do, whilst sitting down. 

You look over the party whilst nursing a vodka and coke; you weren’t really the party type, especially since the last time you went to a party, you met a guy you would rather not waste energy thinking about. Swallowing down the bitter drink, your eyes catch a stranger appearing from the darkness; his bowtie now off, two shirt buttons undone on his untucked shirt, with no tuxedo blazer in sight. And, as he steps into the light of the bar, a smile on his face as he pulls up a stool next to you.

“Well,” Jaehyun hums, ordering a beer at the bar without breaking your gaze. “Look who it is.”

“Hey, stranger.” You hum back, shooting him a smile as he sips on his drink. “What are you doing in my neck of the woods?”

“I was invited to a wedding.” He deadpans, before chuckling. Your heart did that same happy flip it did years ago. “And yourself?”

“Funny enough, I was  _ also  _ invited to a wedding.”

“Small world.”

“Yeah, small world.”

The conversation dims out for a while, before the two of you find something to talk about. That something being yourselves. You catch up on the last twelve years since the two of you last spoke. You learn all about Jaehyun’s adventures in the big city of Seoul; about all the friends he made and all the lovers he had, about how he got a job as a music producer in a small company that he predicts in a few years will hit the big time.

You, however, didn’t have the same life. You never moved out of your small-town routine, you didn’t have a slew of friends or lovers on your roster. You didn’t even have a creative field of work, you were a barista in a coffee shop -- the basic job for a basic person living in some Mary Sue novel, is how you always described it. 

You also never moved out of your dreams of the future, including the pact you made all those years ago. But, judging by Jaehyun’s life, you expected that he might have, which is why you were so taken aback when he brings up those promises again.

“Do you remember?” Jaehyun asks, as he orders his second round of beer. “What we promised each other when we were kids, did you forget?”

“Did you?” You ask. “Judging by your record, I’d expect you to be dating someone now.”

“Nope.” Jaehyun answers. “I got out of a relationship a few months ago. I just wasn’t feeling it anymore, so we ended things. And yourself?”

“Single.” You sigh. “It’s been about two years. He was an ass.”

“Damn. No beating around the bush, huh.”

“Oh, there was beating..” you mumble, looking away from him as you remember the past. Thought the bruises had faded, the scars no longer on your skin, you still felt them inside you. His words had stung like knives, but you still are proud of yourself for walking away, even if it took longer than it should have.

“Y/N..” you hear Jaehyun sigh softly, as he places a hand over yours. As he touches you, you could swear you felt a bolt of electricity rush through your veins and send your heart pounding. The music arounds you shift from poppy, classic wedding-party songs, to a slower song that you’ve loved for years.

“I love this song.” You smile softly, looking back at Jaehyun, who returns the smile.

“So do I. Do you want to dance?”

“I’d like that.” Getting off the stool, Jaehyun holds out his hand. You take it, gently slipping your hand into his as he leads you towards the dancefloor, where others are dancing close to each other and enjoying the vibe of the song. 

Getting to the middle of the floor, Jaehyun’s hands slip around your waist, as you reach up to hold onto his neck and the space between the two of you becomes tighter. The song seems to fade from existence as the two of you dance; neither of you dare to look anywhere but each other’s eyes. Your heart starts to quicken again, as you look into Jaehyun’s eyes, twinkling in the light of the disco ball, and suddenly words from your childhood are coming back to you.

_ “How about -- if we aren’t dating in a few years -- we date each other?” _

_ “Eww.. dating each other?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “How old though? Like, fifty?” _

_ “No. We might be dead by then. 25?” _

Your heart stops for a second, as the song reaches its peak. 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Just like that, you and Jaehyun slip away from the crowd. Grabbing tightly onto his hand, the pair of you chuckling as Jaehyun leads you out of the reception hall, through the lobby to the elevator that takes you to the third floor, and to room two-oh-five, where Jaehyun fumbles with drunken excitement for his keycard

The door opens, and Jaehyun pulls you inside the room and pushes the door shut. Backing you up against the door, he looms over you. The space between you becomes tighter again, as Jaehyun lifts your chin with his index finger and softly presses his lips to yours. His lips brush softly over yours, as he caresses your cheeks. Then, he pulls away. You catch a glimpse of him in the moonlight, with sparkling eyes and that same smile that gave you butterflies. 

The tension builds up again, with two hearts beating at a quickened pace. That sense of longing that you had since you were kids got more intense, now that you knew what it was you had felt -- and still feel -- since so long ago. And, now you are sure that Jaehyun feels it to. Or else, he wouldn’t be lifting you up off the ground, gripping tightly to your waist and pushing you more into the door, you wouldn’t be wrapping your legs around him and pulling him further into you. And, he certainly wouldn’t be licking his lips ever so slightly before he crashes them back onto yours again.

Passion envelops the pair of you, with Jaehyun exerting a wave of lust onto you. The kiss is filled with spit as your tongues danced around each other. The pair of you breath heavy, lustful sighs as Jaehyun lifts you from the door and backs up towards the bed. As he backs into the bed, he falls back and you fall with him, giggling as neither of you let go of one another. 

He runs his hands up your back as you straddle him. When his hands finally find your zipper, he tugs at it with determination. You pull your lips from his, a beat of saliva coming with you as you dot feather-light kisses along his jawline, down his neck and over his Adam’s apple. He draws a sharp breath as he finally gets a firm grasp on your zipper, pulling it down 

“Your dress.” He hums, leaning his head back into the bedspread as you pepper him with kisses and leave a clear trail of marks on his neck. Jaehyun tugs at the hem of your dress with anticipation. “Take your dress off.”

“Okay..” Coming back up and leaving a passionate kiss lingering on his lips, you climb off of him. As Jaehyun’s eyes burn onto you, waiting for a show, you bite down on your bottom lip as you slowly slide out of your dress, showing off your black underwear that makes him shift ever so slightly. As he holds out his arms to welcome you back, you quickly kick off your heels and pounce back onto him, kissing him all over just like before.

Before long, Jaehyun grips your waist, and flips you over. You now lay back on the bed, with him looming over you. Pulling his lips away from yours, he smirks at you in the darkness.

“My turn.” He teases, before diving down to give you the same marks you had given him. As his lips brush along your jaw and down your neck, and as his hands hold down your arms, you let out a gasp that draws out into a soft moan. He chuckles into your neck, as he continues to leave his mark all over you. Dotting kisses along your collarbone, his hands slide down to intertwine with yours for a second or two. Then, he lets go of your hands, freeing your arms, as he grips onto your thighs and pulls you further into his crotch. 

“Jaehyun..” You whine softly, your hands heading towards the buttons of his shirt. You writhe in his grip, each movement you make creating friction on his crotch. Jaehyun starts to groan against your skin, which makes you writhe more, which makes his crotch get tighter. You can feel him pressing against your panties, the sheer touch of his clothed tip making you gasp softly, as you say his name again, humming.

“Let me..” Your hands fiddles with each button, moving down his shirt as his torso slowly becomes exposed. “Let me touch you.”

Jaehyun says nothing against this; he grips you tighter, pulling you further into him as the two of you rub against each other. You finally get under his shirt, running your hands up and down his front before your nails softly fall down his back. Jaehyun groans against your skin again, practically dry-humping you as you feel him getting harder and harder. He desperately wanted to be inside you; you desperately wanted him to be inside you.

“Baby..” The sweet word slips past his lips into your soft breast. He lets you go, standing up as he quickly moves to the bedside table. Watching his movement as you throb inside your dripping panties, you catch a glimpse of the silver condom wrapper. Scrambling up the silk sheets, Jaehyun climbs back onto the bed as you sit back against the headboard. 

Gently unwrapping the condom, Jaehyun allows you to unbutton his pants. Reaching desperately for him, you get his pants down and take in the bulge in his boxers. Glancing up at him, Jaehyun gives you the go-ahead and you tug at the hem of his boxers, gasping slightly as his boner makes an appearance. You bite your lip as your eyes fall onto his throbbing dick, which twitches in anticipation. Jaehyun breathes raggedly, as he carefully puts the condom on, rolling the rubber up his base.

You seperate your legs to give him room to place himself between your trembling limbs. His eyes never leave yours as he reaches for the hem of your panties, tugging at it as he slowly slides them down your thighs until he gets them off completely and drops them onto the floor. Lingering over you, he positions himself before your entrance.

“You ready?” He asks, breathing heavy as his anticipation only grows stronger. 

“Mm.” You say, bracing yourself for him. Leaning down, Jaehyun lifts your chin again to leave another soft kiss on your lips.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He smiles reassuringly. “Say the word, and I’ll stop. I won’t hurt you, baby.”

You nod, accepting his promise. Then, with one hand lifting you by the underside of your thigh, and the other grasping the oak headboard, he slowly enters you. Pushing into you as gently as he can, you grip the bedsheets and press your head back into the pillows, letting out a moan as he creates a rhythmic set of thrusts. 

“Fuck..” His name slips past your lips countless times, as your name passes his. The room fills with the sounds of passion, elegant moans and grunts as each of you have longed for this moment for so long, and now that you had it, you want it to last. When you made the promise as kids, you secretly hoped that such a promise would play out. You waited for him, even through your tough relationships. And, even if you both forgot about the pact eventually, you always would wait for him.

Jaehyun’s thrusts get sloppier, as he nears his climax. Yet, he’s determined to keep going for as long as it suited you. And, when you had both reached that point, you came together. Chills are sent up your spine as your orgasm hits you like a train, sending your soul skyrocketing into a new plane of existence. The bed shakes slightly beneath you as Jaehyun reaches his climax, gripping onto the headboard with such strength that he could break it. 

Looking into his eyes once again, the two of you dripping with sweat and breathing raggedly, Jaehyun pulls himself out. The smell of sex lingers as Jaehyun pulls off the sticky, used condom and quickly discarding it in the nearby trashcan. Taking off his shirt and passing it to you, he presses a kiss to your temple before he walks to the en-suite to freshen up.

Putting on his shirt, you then slip under the covers. Putting an arm behind your head, you let out a soft chuckle as you bite your lip. Your heart is still pounding loudly in your chest, as you put what the pair of you had just done into your long-term memory. You shut your eyes, concentrating on the sounds of the shower. Soon after he had left, Jaehyun makes his re-appearance, wearing only his boxers as he slips under the covers and pulls you into his chest.

“Sleeping, are we?” He hums, as you enjoy his body-heat. He smells fresh, but the smell of sex still lingers on him slightly. 

“No.” You mumble. “Although, I could definitely sleep so much better if we were to keep doing  _ that _ .”

“So, why don’t we?” Jaehyun asks, resting his cheek against the top of your head and rubbing circles into your back. “We  _ did  _ promise each other, after all.”

“We did, indeed.” You smile, before looking up at him. “But, are you twenty-five  _ and _ single?”

“I turned twenty-six just last week.” He grins. “Thanks for the late birthday present.”

“Thank  _ you  _ for the  _ early _ birthday present. Let’s say we do it again in about two months, to really celebrate?”

“How about, we just keep doing it forever?” Jaehyun suggests. “Y/N, I know we’ve both been waiting for it. So, what’s stopping us?”

“Hmm.” You hum, mulling over the question. What  _ was  _ stopping you? After all, you’ve loved Jaehyun since you were ten years old, propositioning the pact as a lame way to confess your feelings. You’ve never stopped loving him, and during lonely nights as you shivered next to your passed-out ex, fearing the next moment that he would snap on you, you wished for Jaehyun to be with you, taking away the pain. 

“You’re right.” You finally say, a weight being lifted off of your heart as the words pour out of you. “What’s stopping us?”

“Well then, Y/N. Now that we’ve passed twenty-five and we aren’t dating anyone. Why don’t the two of us date each other?”


End file.
